


Crazy and Crazier

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [42]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has something to share with Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy and Crazier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/MCU, Darcy Lewis/Jason Todd, (403): When you make me feel sane and well-adjusted, it is time to reevaluate your night out habits. Just sayin'.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/617346.html?thread=85354370#t85354370)_
> 
> Just when I thought I might not be able to write at all, this came to me.

* * *

“Here.”

Jason opened an eye and glanced at the paper in front of him, frowning. He didn't think he wanted to know what it was. Darcy was the one who was holding it out to him, and that meant that he didn't. Still, it was Darcy, and if he didn't find out now, she'd hound him until he did. “What is it?”

“Your official invitation.”

“I am not going to any more parties with you. I don't care if you tase me or threaten never to have sex with me again. It's not happening.”

She snorted. “I'm going to ignore that because it's totally wrong and you will go, but that's also not what this is. This is your official invitation to join the Darcy Lewis fan club.”

He would have said he was having a nightmare but those should have involved the Joker and torture and death, not Darcy having a fan club. “You're kidding.”

“No, I'm not and before you ask, I'm not the only member or the president. Neither is Stephanie.”

“She's your only fan.”

“Not true! Hundreds of people are my fans. In fact, I got an invitation of my own. Well, more than one, actually,” Darcy said. “What do you know about the Injustice League?”

Jason stared at her. “You were invited into the Injustice League?”

“Yes.”

He leaned back with a groan. “You turned yourself into a supervillian.”

“I didn't say I _accepted_ the invitation.”

He shook his head. “I died. I came back as a zombie and went in a Lazurus pit and then went on a rampage and took over Gotham and killed people and yet you make me look sane and normal. I swear, something's messed up about that.”

Darcy sat down next to him, a frown on her face. She looked genuinely worried. “You're not thinking of something crazy like breaking up with me, are you?”

“Never said that.” Jason pulled her up against his chest. “You're just somehow crazier than I am, and I didn't think that was possible.”

She laughed and put her hand on his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss.


End file.
